Pink Rabbit in Wonderland
by Chichibiusa
Summary: It's the story of Chibiusa's adventure in Wonderland.
1. Wishing on a Star

**Pink Rabbit in Wonderland**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Sailormoon or the story of Alice in Wonderland._

Chibiusa held her gray cat, Diana, in her arms. The pink-haired girl looked into her cat's eyes, "Diana, sometimes I wish I could live in a fantasy world. And that you could talk and we'd have interesting conversations..."

Truth be told, Chibiusa lived a fairly boring life. She wished to be transported to a magical world with all sorts of strange creatures and magical people. Of course, this was an extremely absurd thing to wish for, but Chibiusa continued to wish every night before she went to bed that she'd wake up in an overly pastel world with magical creatures like pegasi and talking cats.

Chibiusa stared out her bedroom window at the evening sky. The first star appeared very faintly on the horizon and Chibiusa made a wish, "Evening star, grant me a wish. I wish to live in a magical, exciting world..." Suddenly, Chibiusa heard what sounded like a horse's neighing outside her window. She looked around and spotted something she'd only seen in children's books, a pegasus.

"No way! Is that a real pegasus?!" She stared at the creature in amazement.

"Pink Rabbit, it's not polite to stare," the pegasus flew up to her window and looked at her with orange eyes. "You can talk too!? That's amazing!" Chibiusa couldn't believe what was happening, her wish was actually coming true.

"Yes, I can talk. Anything can talk, if you just take the time to listen to it." The pegasus shook its head and nudged Chibiusa, "So, anyway, will you be coming with me?" Chibiusa was confused, "Where are we going?" "To Wonderland! Where else?" The pegasus got closer to the window and let Chibiusa climb on his back. The pegasus neighed and took off at lightning speed. Chibiusa turned for one last look at her house and saw Diana perched in the window, "Bye, Diana..."

End of Chapter One


	2. Meeting in the Meadow

**Pink Rabbit in Wonderland**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Sailormoon or the works of Lewis Carroll._

Chibiusa held tightly to the pegasus's mane. It had taken her high up into the sky and all she could see were clouds. "Ummm...are we almost there?" Chibiusa asked, trying to break the silence. The pegasus looked out of the corner of its eyes to her, "Patience is a virtue, Pink Rabbit." She sighed at this response and closed her eyes, "Maybe I'll just take a nap until we get there."

No sooner had Chibiusa closed her eyes than the pegasus came to a sudden halt. "Aack!" She quickly grabbed the creature's mane to try and stop from falling off. The pegasus neighed, "We're here." Chibiusa, after comfortably situating herself on the animal's back, looked around with large, pink eyes, "This can't be real!"

They had landed in a meadow that seemed to extend for miles and miles in every direction. Colorful flowers sprang from the ground in large clumps and butterflies fluttered around them. Chibiusa climbed down from the pegasus and looked around in amazement. "It's so pretty..." She turned back to the pegasus, but it had flown away. "Wait! I don't know my way around here!" Chibiusa watched as it disappeared over the horizon. She suddenly wished she'd brought Diana along. "Then I'd at least have someone to talk to..." Chibiusa thought aloud.

"PINK RABBIT!"

Chibiusa looked around for the source of the voice but saw nothing.

Suddenly, a large puff of pink smoke appeared in front of Chibiusa. She coughed as the smoke enveloped her, and she tried frantically to fan it away. The smoke cleared and two female figures now stood before the pink-haired girl.

"Pink Rabbit! You've finally arrived!" the blond woman spoke first. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she introduced herself, "I'm Minai-V!" She held a V-sign and winked.

"Usa-sama is waiting!" The dark-haired woman quickly cut in. She looked at Chibiusa with burning violet eyes, "I'm Reia-M."

"Follow us! We have a ways before we get to Usa-sama," Minai started skipping off in the opposite direction. Reia followed Minai at a moderate pace, obviously wanting Chibiusa to come with the two of them.

Chibiusa stood for a moment, still in awe of what was going on, before heading after them.

End of Chapter Two

_Author's Notes: As you can tell, this story is very loosely based on Alice in Wonderland, but that's where I got my inspiration. Anyway, I hope everyone likes the story so far. I'm hoping to write another chapter before next week._


	3. Old Friends and Strange Doors

**Pink Rabbit in Wonderland**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Sailormoon or the works of Lewis Carroll._

Chibiusa's feet were starting to get tired and it still seemed the trio hadn't gotten anywhere. Green meadow stretched on forever in every direction and it didn't seem to be coming to a stop any time soon.

"Where is this Usa-sama, exactly?" Chibiusa looked to the two women walking in front of her.

"Where this Usa-sama exactly is!" Minai exclaimed.

Chibiusa sighed, giving up on getting straight answers from any beings in this world. She was starting to wish she could get home, but the pegasus had shown no signs of returning, and she just assumed it was her only way to leave this place.

As they walked on, Chibiusa started feeling they were being watched. She glanced over her shoulder but didn't see anything except flowers and grass. "That's weird," she quietly spoke to herself.

"Oi, Pink Rabbit," Chibiusa looked up at Reia walking ahead of her. "Yes?" The dark-haired woman had been pretty silent, so Chibiusa was startled by her voice. "Tell your friend he doesn't have to hide. He's been following us for a while now and it's starting to bother me."

Chibiusa was extremely confused, "My friend?" She turned around again, and she saw a little grey cat peeking over a patch of flowers.

"Diana!" Chibiusa ran to pick her up, "I didn't think I'd see you here!" The cat purred and perched on Chibiusa's shoulder.

Reia looked at the cat, "You'd better keep that monster out of Usa-sama's sight. In fact, she's terrified of monsters." Chibiusa glared at Reia, "Diana isn't a monster! She's a harmless little kitten!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Pink Rabbit."

* * *

Reia and Minai came to halt in front of a large door that stood alone in the field. It had intricate carvings of what looked to be rabbits. "We're here, we're here!" Minai jumped up and down excitedly. Reia approached the door and kneeled, "Your Mistress, we've arrived with Pink Rabbit."

Chibiusa had meanwhile gone to inspect the door and there appeared to be nothing on the other side. "Will this door really take us to Usa-sama?" She asked skeptically. "No time for questions, Pink Rabbit! Usa-sama is waiting!" Minai pulled Chibiusa by the arm to the now opened door.

"From here on out, you're on your own, Pink Rabbit," Reia told Chibiusa as she nudged the girl forward. Chibiusa quickly looked up to the two girls, "On my own? But-"

"You'll be fine, Pink Rabbit," Minai smiled and winked.

Chibiusa gave a weak smile, "If you say so..."

Then, Reia and Minai gave Chibiusa one quick shove and she fell through the door.

End Chapter Three

_AN: Well, this wasn't a very exciting chapter, but I hope Usa-sama will make things more interesting._


End file.
